particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bauer-Chamberlain Family
The Bauer-Chamberlains are a prominent political family in the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria, with its members primarily involved in on the levels of national and local Hulstrian politics; the family holds positions of power primarily within Fascist Authority Party. Important figures of this family include former Minister of Defense Ambrose Bauer-Chamberlain II, the 28th Governor-General of Greater Hulstria, Erik Bauer-Chamberlain II, former Minister of Justice, Margaret Bauer-Chamberlain, former Staatsminister of Greater Hulstria Anthony Bauer-Chamberlain, Minister of Foreign Affairs Arnold Bauer-Chamberlain and former Minister of Health & Social Services, Charlotte Bauer-Chamberlain. The Bauer-Chamberlain Family was created in 2786 after the marriage of Margaret Bauer and Albert Chamberlain, uniting the two factions. Family Line The first generation, or the family patriarchs of the Bauer-Chamberlain family (not to be confused with the individual Chamberlain and Bauer families), were Margaret Bauer and Albert Chamberlain; both were noted politicians in the Socialist Party of Greater Hulstria and the Fascist Authority Party, serving as party Chairwoman and party Finance Minister, respectively. The offspring of Albert and Margaret were very successful in their political careers, with their children holding positions such as the Governor-General, the Minister of Defense, and the Minister of Foreign Affairs, among others. *'Margaret Bauer -Albert Chamberlain' **Erik Bauer-Chamberlain II (b.March 28th, 2794), first son of Margaret and Albert, married to Susanne Cacilia ***Anthony Bauer-Chamberlain I (b.April 14th, 2819), first son of Erik II and Susanne, married to Pauline Liesl ****Arnold Bauer-Chamberlain I (b.July 23rd, 2848), first son of Anthony I and Pauline, married to Maria Fischer *****Erik Bauer-Chamberlain III (b.March 29th, 2878), first son of Arnold and Maria, married to Stephanie Kobrindt ******Theodore Bauer-Chamberlain, first son and child of Erik and Stephanie *****Albert Bauer-Chamberlain (b.September 1st, 2880), second son of Arnold and Maria *****Christopher Bauer-Chamberlain (b.Febuary 22nd, 2884), third son of Arnold and Maria ****Margaret Bauer-Chamberlain (b. March 8th, 2852), second child and first daughter of Anthony and Pauline ***Patrick Bauer-Chamberlain (b.July 29th 2827), second son of Erik II and Susanne, married to Isabella Heidrun ****Karl Bauer-Chamberlain (b.September 13th, 2859), first son of Patrick and Isabella **Ambrose Bauer-Chamberlain II, 1st Margrave of Hallstatt (b.November 2nd, 2800), second son of Margaret and Albert, married to Emily Merkel. ***Helga Bauer-Chamberlain (b. December 24, 2830) First child and daughter of Ambrose II and Emily ***Angelica Bauer-Chamberlain (b. May 17, 2832) Second child and daughter of Amrbose II and Emily, married to Robert Bruening ****Madison Bauer-Chamberlain Bruening (b. May 12th, 2857), first child and daughter of Angelica and Robert ****Robert Bauer-Chamberlain Bruening II (b.June 4th, 2864), first son and second child of Angelica and Robert ***Ambrose Bauer-Chamberlain III (b. April 2, 2834) Third child and first son of Ambrose II and Emily, married to Caroline Bruns ****Alvin Bauer-Chamberlain (b. September 8th, 2866), first child and son of Ambrose III and Caroline, married to Anna Berenike *****Jonathan Bauer-Chamberlain, first child and son of Alvin and Anna **Xavier Bauer-Chamberlain (b.March 4th, 2803), third son of Margaret and Albert, married to Daniela Braulio ***Elizabeth Bauer-Chamberlain (b.January 31st, 2837), first child and daughter of Xavier and Daniela ***Joanne Bauer-Chamberlain (b.August 18th, 2846), second child and daughter of Xavier and Daniela **Charlotte Bauer-Chamberlain (b.December 14th, 2805-d.July 8th, 2883), fourth child and first daughter of Margaret and Albert, married to Philip Tristan ***Heather Bauer-Chamberlain (b.January 22nd, 2833), first child and daughter of Charlotte and Philip **Marie Bauer-Chamberlain (b.June 2nd, 2809), fifth child and second daughter of Margaret and Albert, married to James Fuerstien ***Brian Bauer-Chamberlain (b.March 2nd, 2845), first son of Marie and James Gallery File:Chamberlain2.jpg| Erik Chamberlain File:AlbertChamberlain6.jpg| Albert Chamberlain File:ErikBauerChamberlain2.jpg| Erik Bauer-Chamberlain II File:AmbroseBauerChamberlainIIPic.jpg| Ambrose Bauer-Chamberlain II File:BauerChamberlainCompound.jpg| Bauer-Chamberlain Compound File:CharlotteBauer-Chamberlain3.jpg| Charlotte Bauer-Chamberlain File:AnthonyBauer-ChamberlainI.jpg| Anthony Bauer-Chamberlain File:ArnoldBauerChamberlain9.jpg| Arnold Bauer-Chamberlain File:ErikBauer-ChamberlainIIIOfficialPortrait.png| Erik Bauer-Chamberlain III File:PatrickBauerChamberlain1.jpg| Patrick Bauer-Chamberlain File:Alvinchamberlainnew.jpg| Alvin Bauer-Chamberlain File:XavierBauer-Chamberlain11.jpg| Xavier Bauer-Chamberlain Category:Bauer-Chamberlain Family Category:The Fascist Authority Party Category:Greater Hulstria Category:People of Greater Hulstria Category:Hulstrian and Gao-Soton people